


Talk That Talk

by DaniellaConsuela



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Yeah...that's about it. lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniellaConsuela/pseuds/DaniellaConsuela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really couldn't stand him. Plain and simple. There were no underlying feelings, there was no tension. She absolutely despised him with everything in her and he needed to know that. Needed to know where he stood with her and within the company. There were no ulterior motives for her pop ups. Nothing, zip, zilch, nada...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk That Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to...right? I just can't help it. Just something about them. We need more, more, more! You guys know I own no one or anything so...Yap! Onto the reading!

 

 

 

He could hear the clicking of her heels against the linoleum as she made her way down the hall. The clicking rang down the hall like a symphony of steadfast _tick tick ticking_ on a clock as he lay back in his chair.

If he wasn't so drained and sore he'd be able to muster up a groan or two, maybe even a gruff: "Go away, Princess" but as it stood, Dean Ambrose didn't want to do much but slouch there. Throw an arm over his eyes, sigh and just call it quits for the night…

Enough of this bullshit chasing, the other seemed all too eager to do.

The clicking stopped and he braced himself, shoulders tense as he lifted a bit to get ready, almost as if preparing for battle.

Seeing her get so worked up over nothing was actually pretty damn sweet.

The doorknob turned and he watched as the door slowly creaked opened.

Boy she sure was taking her precious ass time wasn't she?

For someone who had no qualms about showing up wherever he was, she sure was making an entrance right now.

He leaned forward, draping an arm over his propped up leg, his face passive as he was finally greeted with the one person he didn't mind riling up by doing nothing at all.

He was just himself and that was enough to cause her to go into angry tirades, her face all scrunched up, nose wrinkled, lips pursed…Sometimes he wondered what it'd be like to elicit a gasp out of those puckered lips with his own. Just rush her into a wall and steal her breath away. He knew she was itching for it, she was practically salivating at the thought of getting her hands on him, whether it be a slap or her body pressed under his, over, beside..shit, he really had no preference. He was an open man.

"Well," She prompted, her lips already curling into a snarl.

"What," Dean questioned, a smirk building on his as he dropped back to relax against the cool steel. "Problem?"

She narrowed her eyes in on him and her stormy gaze took in the ice packs under and above his knee with apprehension, a bit of worry flashing in those pretty blues only to harden into cold ice before they raked up his naked torso, finally landing on his "unshaven, unkempt, lopsided face".

He could see her chest heaving as she fought to keep quiet before finally sweeping an arm down the length of his leg as she kept her distance.

"Are you alright?" It was spat at him, wasn't nice or sweet, didn't even seem concerning, just spat at him like he was nothing but a piece of shit under her highly expensive heels.

"I'm fine Stephy baby, thanks for asking."

She scowled again and he couldn't help but grin.

"Can I help you with anything or are you just hear to admire the goods?"

His eyebrow wiggle earned him a slight growl.

Ah, he was onto something! He noticed her eyes on his bare chest, watched her actually follow a stray drip after it fell from his wet hair and trailed it until it hit his abs before disappearing on the waistband of his fresh jeans.

"See something you like, princess?"

"Shut up, Dean," She snapped. " I came here to check on you and see if our…champion," That word was uttered lowly. "Is...is in fighting shape and isn't cowering out, shirking his duties, leaving us in a bind."

Dean sat up once more.

"Now why would I do that Stephy, when I could see your beautiful face each and every Monday?" The blonde batted his eyelashes dramatically, bits of hair, covering his baby blues and Stephanie literally had to backtrack for a moment before sighing.

"Enough of the games, Ambrose. Are you alright?"

Dean made a show of leaning back, crossing his arms behind his head with a loud groan. "I'm fine. Not sure why the great and powerful, Stephanie McMahon even cares to be honest. Wasn't it you that said earlier that you're mortified that I'm champ and can't see why anyone would want an autograph from me?"

She would have thought him serious if it weren't for the cocked upper lip.

"And I stand by what I said," She quickly shot back. "But since you're ok," She turned on her heel ready to get out of the stifling situation and far away from Dean fucking Ambrose.

A hand on wrist stopped her in her trek.

"Aww, stay. What's the rush princess? Feel like you can't keep up this "hatred" you have for little ol' me?"

The fact that this 6'4", 225 pound man could call himself small was ridiculous.

She recoiled as if being burned and glowered down at him.

"Don't you ever... **ever** touch me again, you hear me?!"

Dean cringed dramatically. "Alright. No need to kill me and the dogs and cat's eardrums within the arena's radius."

"Enough with the stupid jokes and quips, **_Dean_**. It's not cute and it's not funny. Why is everything a joke to you?"

The copper blonde shrugged, finally deciding to lift with a slight jump, the ice packs crashing to the floor.

"Life's too short to take everything seriously. I say live a little. You could probably afford some fun in your life, Stephy. Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time for me to get the hell out of this arena and into my bed sans clothing, with a couple of beers at my side."

Stephanie didn't want to admit it but the thought of Dean in bed, naked, brought about a flicker of warmth in the lowest pit of her belly. She tried to glare it away as she watched him throw on one of his signature t-shirts and toss his stuff into his bags.

All too soon he was spinning around to leave but was surprised to see Stephanie still standing there, her signature narrowed eyes trained on him.

"Whoa ho-ho...Still here Stephy baby? Don't you have somewhere to be? A husband to snoozy up to?"

It was silent for a moment as one watched the other before Dean shrugged and slid to the side to leave the youngest McMahon standing in the dust.

What was this chick's deal?

"I really can't stand you, Ambrose. You're cocky and brash, completely arrogant and horrendous. You are not deserving of that belt or any of the belts in this company. I'm not even sure how you _snuck_ your way into the business when you represent everything my family despises. You are far from champion material, far from superstar material honestly." Dean did his amused silent _"Ooh"_ to her words. They were meant to be venomous, harsh, meant to rattle Dean but of course she never got the satisfaction as he gave off a small _Ha!_ after she grew silent, arms jutted out at her sides, fist clenched.

"Such hostility," He teased. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you actually really truly liked me?"

"I do not-" Dean held up a hand.

"No, my turn, princess." He let go of his rolling suitcase and slowly started to move forward, kicking the door closed behind him. Stephanie eyed it in worry.

"What are you…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as he slowly stalked toward her. That stupid smirk on his face rendering her speechless but really got her was the darkened stare as his eyes scanned her taut body.

"I think you really want a piece of me," He rasped. His backpack was chucked to the ground. "And you don't know how to handle it. You haven't had this type of excitement since your younger years when it was you and Triple H rolling around between the sheets...or fucking in the closet, whatever the hell you two did." He moved closer still and Stephanie did nothing to move away from him. She couldn't.

"Sure you had fun flirting with Roman because who wouldn't? But you could only get so far with him, hell, you even tried regaining some of that excitement you had working alongside Jericho but after so long it's just not the same. But me…"

He was in front of her now, chest to chest, breath to breath and she tried to steady her breathing. A hand twitched by her side and he glanced down barely registering her lift and swing for his face but somehow managed to rebuff her outlash, his forearm clashing with hers. "Me…" He moved closer, his eyes hooded. They were now nose to nose. "You can't help but feel some of the rush with. It's why you get seek me out, get close to me…"hate me".

He snuck an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, not that there was much space between the two and she immediately wrapped her hands around his biceps.

He literally saw her eyes dance in appreciation as she took in his bulky arms.

He was gaining them back. Good.

She allowed her fingertips to dance, briefly, softly, against the smooth skin, her own humming in want, need.

"Dean," She mummered, dropping her head back, her cheeks a darker red than the light blush she applied at times.

"What do you say, McMahon," He growled, pressing his forehead against her own. "Wanna take a ride on the big, bad Ambrose train."

Stephanie wanted to scoff at the stupidity of Dean's words but his eyes boring into her greyish-blues left no room for fussing.

"Come on Stephy baby. Let Deano give you something I'm sure your husband's been failing to give ya, seeing as how you've got that boring stick stuck up your ass."

"Why you-" Dean's firm push against her pink lips startled an inhale and he could feel the shake of her frame against his own.

' _There it goes. Bingo!'_

He lifted her and rushed them back against the door while Stephanie's hands tangled into his messy locks, tugging him closer.

She knew she should be pushing him away from her, dislodging her mouth from his...but damn if she didn't want this.

He was right.

She was craving him. The danger, the excitement that seemed to lurk beneath the surface of his being. His tongue snaked it's way into her mouth, nothing soft or romantic about it as he ground against her and Stephanie loved it.

Bringing a leg up against his own she moved to kiss at his jawline as his lips mimicked her pecks into thin air before he growled and cupped her ass, bringing a leg around his waist.

_Fuuuck._

She felt even better than he thought she would.

He wasn't stupid. What young, hot blooded male hadn't imagine having the chance to get close to Stephanie McMahon, bang the shit out of her?

Her hands on his belt buckle, then the button of his jeans startled him back to the present.

Oh! Someone knew exactly what they wanted and they weren't afraid to go for it. Right on.

He backed off from her and watched her hands fumble with his clothing before her hands were in the back of his jeans, pushing at them. She paused when she came into contact with his skin and he looked down at her cockily.

"I meant it when I said I was going back to the hotel and getting naked, sweetheart."

There was a slight squeeze and she was dropping with the jeans, her body crouched right below his impressive length.

"Show me what else that mouth can do," He huffed, running a hand through her hair and nearly thrust at her face when her warm hand wrapped around him, stroking him quickly. She watched him throw his head back, groaning and she swore he had never looked as good as he did right then. Scooting closer she swiped the underside of his dick, lifting up to curl her tongue around his tip and then she was sucking, gathering everything his cock was leaking. She felt him jump against her tongue as she slowly slid down his length, taking more and more of him in as she continued to watch him. He slapped a hand on the wall behind her, making her jerk just as she reached the base of him.

"Fuck, princess!"

"Mmm…" She hummed, pulling back to start a slow but steady thrust, creating a nice bob which only gained speed the more he grunted and huffed, his grip tightening in her hair.

"Shit, damn...fuck! That mouth is a perfect cock sucker!" He tugged on her hair again making her wince but she simply kept on bobbing, spit gathering in the corners of her mouth, lubing up his cock, making it easier to take him in.

"Oh sssshesit!"

He started thrusting into her mouth none too gently and she allowed it, opening her palms up on his hips to reach around and grip his bare ass.

"Yeah...you like this? You like this, princess? You like my cock in that mouth, claiming it, gagging it?" He thrust particularly hard, making her in fact gag, and she moved to pull back but he shook his head, slowly pulling her down until her nose nestled against his pelvic hair. "No. Keep going Stephy. Let Daddy Deano abuse that mouth."

Stephanie whimpered, trying to steer away the heavy arousal his words and all of this was causing her. Her panties were long past ruined.

He watched her squirm and move from side to side and grunted, panting with a grin. "Shit." He grabbed at her sloppily. "Get up here, Stephy."

She was yanked to her feet and once again his mouth claimed hers in a hard kiss and she clung to him giving as good as she got.

"Mmmph..Dean," She moaned as he moved his kisses down to her neck.

"Yes, Stephy baby?"

"I…." She tried conveying what she wanted via her eyes but Dean wasn't having it. He slipped a hand in between their bodies, rubbing at her dampened panties causing her to push against him desperately, in need of more friction, more everything.

"You what," He chuckled, rubbing over her wet lips. "Fuck, you're soaked. You want me that bad?"

She moved against his hand eagerly and he hissed before pulling back.

"Uh-uh. You ain't getting off that easily." He popped a cheek and pulled away from her, making her want to cry, scream. "Use your words, McMahon."

"God damn it, Dean, " She yelled. "Stop teasing me!"

"Then fucking use that mouth like you're known to do and be a good girl, tell bad ol Deano what you want."

Their eyes clashed, fire in both their depths. Dean rubbed a hand down a thigh and then back up.

Stephanie grit her teeth. "Get to work, Ambrose. Eat it, finger it, just fucking do something."

"What's the magic word," Dean teased.

Nails dug into his skin and he laughed as he dropped to his knees. He winced as his strained one hit the floor, causing a spark of pain to shoot up his leg but he ignored it, instead bunching up the billion dollar princess' black dress, hands skimming over her smooth thighs until he reached his destination.

"So you want me to eat it huh? Finger fuck your soaked pussy? How badly do you-"

"Dean," Stephanie nearly shrieked, pulling him in by the side of his hair, his face meeting up with soaked panties.

"Mmm. Smell so good, Steph." He hooked a finger into the side of her underwear, peeling it from her wet skin and then his tongue was dragging up her middle, making her shake. "God….taste good too." He repeated his actions and followed it with a pull down onto his face by a cheek as he lapped at her wet pussy. "Fucking delicious and all for me. I made you wet. You remember that."

"D-Do you always talk..Oh," Her knees buckled as he sucked her clit in between his lips, teeth scraping. "Talk...god, Dean!...So much." He shook his head into her and his tongue dipped into her entrance as he started a slow thrust. The curling of his tongue was nearly her undoing and she would have fell to the floor had he not been holding her up.

Another swipe of her pussy and he pulled back, lips and face wet, she was even dripping down his chin and Stephanie couldn't help herself, she leaned down licking around his chin up to his lips before capturing them a lust filled dance of skin against skin.

"Fuck. Now."

Dean slowly climbed to his feet and ripped at an arm of her dress, baring those big tits to his hungry eyes.

"Remove the bra, Steph."

She did as he asked, just as he pushed his pants further down his thighs, grabbing at his cock, giving it a heavy tug. Once her breasts were bared he let go of himself and wrapped an arm around her again, bending at the knees to hoist her around him, pushing her back against the wall, her legs clasped around his waist tightly and she searched his eyes.

"Do it."

"Don't have to ask me twice," He groaned, slapping his cock against her clit, circling it for a second before pushing it down and then a thrust of his hips and he was buried inside her.

"Gah...How are you.." Fingers dug into his shoulder blades and beyond as her head was thrown back her hips already grinding on him.

"Come on, Ambrose. Show me what the big deal is."

"Baby...you already got the "big deal" deep inside that billion dollar pussy."

A hand slid down her back, holding her to him as he slowly pulled back only to snap forward into her warmth again making them both moan.

She felt so fucking good.

"So damn good," Dean huffed as he pulled out and pushed into her quicker, only picking up speed. His free hand reached up to knead and rub at a boob, pinching at a nipple. It wasn't long before Stephanie's back was hitting the wall behind her with thud after thud, her pussy taking the best beating it ever had. She tightened her pelvic muscles making Dean falter and grip at her ass in surprise, falling into her and the wall a bit.

"Again," He demanded. His hips pistoned at quickly and she did as he asked making him slow his roll before he pulled out all the way.

"No," Stephanie gasped. "Put it back in me. Now, Ambrose. Fuck me."

He smirked and worked at the other side of her dress, leaning down to actually take a hardened peak into his mouth, suckling on it. "Give me a second. I'm not done with you yet woman."

He spun her around and pushed her over at the waist as he inched his cock back into her pussy. "Ah fuck! Still so fucking tight! God, Stephanie!"

That was the first time Dean had used her real name tonight and she was ashamed to admit it sounded good coming out of his mouth.

She needed to hear it again.

He slammed into her, gripping a hip as she propped a hand up against the wall, looking back to watch him.

"Ohh, oh yes...Fuck yes!"

"You like that? Does it feel good, baby?"

He purposely struck up at an angle, slipping a hand down to circle her clit with his fingers, making her eyes roll back and her nails scratch down the wall. He did it again and again and she was pushing back against him as she scratched and clawed.

"That's it, Stephanie, fucking cum for me."

That did it. She clamped down on his heavily throbbing length, coating him thoroughly.

"Oh fuck...fuck...fuck," He muttered as he continued to slam into her, his rubbing also not letting up. "I'm gonna…" His uneven nails made scratches down a pale cheek and she jerked nearly causing him to lose it. "Gonna cum baby, where do you want it?"

Stephanie quickly racked her brain. She had to head back to the hotel after this, sure she'd be alone but did she really want Dean Ambrose' spunk inside her, sliding down her thighs, reminding her of this night.

"Stephanie," He warned. Not much longer and he was coating those walls whether she wanted it or not.

She swiveled her hips making him groan loudly and then he was twitching and cumming inside her in steady streams, his throbbing and attack on her clit, spurring on a small and surprising orgasm out of her. Her walls were clenched on him tightly, milking him completely.

"Oh hell. Jesus!" He smacked at a cheek as he slowly pulled from her and she nearly whined at the emptiness. "So good…"

Stephanie lifted, saying nothing, opting to straighten her panties and pull her dress back over her hips. The top part of her dress was in tatters but she still struggled with it, trying to get it to cover her chest, anything to avoid his eyes as she tried figuring out what biting mark to use.

"Well if that wasn't some of the best "hate" sex ever...Gotta do that again princess," He huffed, pulling her into a kiss, following it with a sharp bite to her neck. "God damn," He whispered, dropping into the wall beside her.

And despite it all Stephanie couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched him catch his breath, his eyes closed.

That was definitely worthy of a repeat.


End file.
